Foop and Trip
by Dem-Mustaches
Summary: A Short One Shot i did on a half asleep brain at 12:05 am


"_I can Do This I cant Do This", Trip mumbled to himself as he dialed Foops Number. "Hello?", Foop said as he answered the phone. "Hey__…__ It's Trip, Ahh", Trip trailed off at hearing foops voice. A light blush came over Trips pale face. "I was wondering If you'd like to come over for dinner I-I I meaning th-at grace is gone so we-we could have some guy time?" Trip stuttered "Yeah! Yeah, Sure what time?" Foop said nodding his head on his on line. "Umm__—__Ahh 5'o clock Tonight" Trip said with a very shaky voice._

Trip adjusted his brown hair, trying to put that one strand back into place. "This is the night! I'm going to tell him my feelings an-and" Trip trailed off realizing that he hadn't prepared anything for foop. "What does he like? Hadn't I asked him? I thought I did I-I", Trip gave up on trying to put that one strand of his hair that wouldn't stay up. Trip stood back, looking at his green long-sleeved shirt, Trip rolled up his sleeve's trying to see what looked best. Trip, ditching trying to fix his shirt went to his pants, the long grey jeans he had worn so many times before.

Trip wanted this to be special, not like any other vist Foop had made, he was going to be telling him his feelings. Trip took another step back, looking at himself in Grace's full figure mirror. He realized that he was such a bland man, having everything 'perfected and such', Trip wasn't happy with himself.

*FOOP'S POV*

I sat the phone down. I was confused at the fact that Trip usually doesn't call me this early. "Wait what time is it anyways?", Foop asked himself looking around his bedroom for a clock. He finally decided that it would be best to find the time by looking on his computer, after looking he realized that he had to be at Trip's place in an hour. He only had any _hour_ to be at Trip's. Given it only takes half and hour, Foop ran his hands through his Chocolate black hair.

Foop got up and off of his chair, and headed towards the bathroom to get ready to see Trip. He fixed his hair parting it the way he likes it. Then he heads out of the bathroom making sure to shut the door behind him. He heads towards his room again, shutting the door behind him he swiftly changes into something more fitting than black and red pajama pants. Foop picks his clothes carefully making sure not to look to fancy nor to dressed up, he finally settles on a black t-shirt with some worn blue jeans. Foop was moving to fast to notice his phone going off, it was his friend Alex. Alex started spamming him to pick up.

By the time Foop realized his phone had been going off, Alex had lost all hope in reaching Foop. He grabbed his phone and shoved it in his jean pocket. Then, quickly pulled over a navy hoodie. Foop grabbed his car key's and left for his car, He unlocked the door and sat down on his leather seats.

*TRIP'S POV*

"Ughh!",Trip yelled angrily "Where are they?! Gra- right she's not here, right I forgot", Trip went deeper into the fridge grabbing a bottle of wine that would for sure get the party going. He went to his blanc living room and set the chilled wine on his bar. Grabbing his new wine glasses he put them in the front section of his bar (**I've never been in a bar bear with me**)Hearing his timer beep Trip hurried off into the kitchen to grab the meal that Trip had "prepared" (really he just found some tv dinners and made them look fancy) "I hope this will impress him", Trip mumbled.A knock at the door made Trip jump. Trip scurried over to answer the door.

"Foop!" Trip greeted him with a smile, "Come in! Come In!", Trip said still with a smile. Trip then led Foop to their dining table where they would eat. Trip then brought in the meal. Foop eyed it wearily. "Looks good Trip!", Foop said with a slight blush. Trip smiled and sat down with the meal and they started talking about random subjects like their love life, their families ect. Trip got up around mid sentence to get the wine. "Here", Trip said handing a glass to Foop.

They Drunk.

They drunk till their vision was blurry, until their sentences turned into slurs until….

I could go on forever.

Trip eyed Foop up and down from his face to his shoes everything. They exchanged drunken glances until their fore heads were together. Trip leaned in and closed is eyes to kiss Foop—He was so close.

Then Kelly and Grace Barged in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Kelly (Fooplette) and Grace shouted in unison "This is why I don't go anywhere!", Grace yelled.

**END**

**A/N This ending very quick I know, this is for foop because everyone kept saying to foop that they'd make a fic so here, this took me an hour or so to make and I promised that I would include alex in here (alexfanfic) and Foop**

**This is a One-Shot Enjoy**

**Hope you Enjoy'd Dem-Mustaches**


End file.
